


Experiments

by xiubeans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok preforms an experiment on Luhan by calling him Lu-ge. He concludes that the test subject often gets a boner from the use of Lu-ge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short smut drabble that was partly inspired by episode 5 of Exo Showtime. It seems like Minseok has gotten around to using Lu-ge the more episodes they air :3c

Ever since episode five of Showtime aired, Minseok hasn't stopped calling Luhan "Lu-ge."

It's cute, Luhan has to admit. When the older man is trying to get Luhan's attention, he yells, "Lu-ge!" from all the way across the room. It should be embarrassing, but it's not. The other members has teased them both before, though Luhan just waves them away with a kick to the shin or butt.

But Minseok isn't using Lu-ge just to be cute. In fact, he's conducting an experiment to see if calling him Lu-ge will affect him somehow.

Day one of the experiment bears fruit immediately; the test subject had a reaction when Minseok causally asked if he and Luhan wanted to go shopping later that day. Luhan politely declined and said he wanted to stay home and laze around, but when Minseok asked again, this time adding Lu-ge to his sentence, Luhan mumbled a yes and excused himself from the dinner table.

Day two also bore fruit. When asked to shower with Zitao, Luhan outright refused. Zitao threw a fit, went to find another victim, and left Minseok and Luhan alone. The older man once again casually asked if he wanted to shower with him, adding Lu-ge to his sentence the first time. Luhan accepted, and that was how Minseok learned that Luhan did grow hard when called Lu-ge (and that Luhan was also good with his mouth).

But Minseok decided to have his fun and still call Luhan Lu-ge.

"Fuck," Luhan pants, eyes squeezed shut as his hips snap erratically against Minseok's ass. "I'm close."

Minseok doesn't say anything as Luhan's nails leave crescent-shaped marks on his thighs and hips. His back merely arches in response.

"Lu-ge," Minseok gasps and that's all it takes for Luhan to cum. He pulls out, slumping against the other as he jerks Minseok until he coats Luhan's hand in the sticky liquid. The Korean man rolls over on his back to look at Luhan. "I didn't know that calling you Lu-ge would get you off so quickly," he says. Luhan mumbles something as he pulls the covers over them.

*

When Exo walks off the stage after preforming, Minseok pats Luhan on the back and hands him a bottle of water. The group hang out in their lobby and chat amongst each other. "What's you're new years resolution, Tao?" Baekhyun pokes the younger in the rib.

Zitao looks at the floor as he thinks. "Ah, help our group become successful, I guess."

Luhan snorts. "I think you should be nicer to your hyungs and stop being a whiny brat."

"Hey! I try to be good," Zitao whines. Wufan and Joonmyun manage to defuse the argument by switching to a new subject.

Minseok glances at Luhan and notices the other staring at his lap. "Lu-ge," he says quietly and that makes the other snap out of his trance. He avoids Minseok's gaze as he shifts in his seat. "How about we get out of here?" Minseok whispers to Luhan. Before the Chinese man can respond, Minseok announces that he and Luhan are going to get some fresh air and drags Luhan out of the room.

They head to the bathroom and go to one of the stalls. Luhan is about to say that someone could walk in at any moment, but Minseok has already shoved his tongue in Luhan's mouth as he pops Luhan's pants open. Minseok takes out the younger man's hard cock and grins. "So, do you always pop a boner every time I call you that?" he asks, lazily pumping Luhan.

There's no hiding the fact that yes, Luhan did get hard every time Minseok calls him Lu-ge, so Luhan slowly nods his head. The grin widens on Minseok's face and he slides down to take Luhan's hard cock into his mouth. Luhan groans as Minseok's hot, wet mouth takes him in until he hits the back of Minseok's throat. And just like the night before, he cums as Minseok utters his nickname.

The other man stands up and wipes the spit and cum from his mouth. "That was fast," he says and grins at Luhan. He tucks the other back in and unlocks the stall door.

"Wait, were you calling me Lu-ge just to be an ass?" Luhan buttons himself and walks out out the stall.

Minseok hums as he washes his hands. "It's more like an experiment. I noticed you got a boner every time I called you that. You might want to get that checked." He dries his hand and places his hand on the doorknob, preparing to open the door. Luhan has his hand on his wrist in a second.

"It's only when you call me that, though," Luhan admits.

Minseok grins and kisses Luhan. The Chinese man can taste himself on Minseok's tongue. "Then I'll make sure to only call you that when the time is appropriate."

 

Lies, Luhan thinks as a hand trails up his thigh and Minseok whispers Lu-ge into his ear. He does his best to hide his erection until they get home and has to kick Sehun in the shin when he teases him and Minseok.


End file.
